Chances
by Red Moon Ninja
Summary: Hinata's trust in guy's is no more. She and Neji move to Konoha. There she meets TenTen,Temari,Sakura,and Ino. Gaara,Sasuke,Shikamaru and Kiba are the school playboy's who develop an interest in the girl's. What will happen


**Me: Hola peoples. Alright. I'm working on two new stories. This is one of them. My other one, which will be coming out shortly is called 'Switcharoo.' For that story I would like to thank Twi Tsi for helping me coming up with the ideas. Anyways, onto this story. I hope you like it.**

**Gaara: It's another OOC Hinata.**

**Me: Not all the way. In the first part she's shy. **

**Hinata: A-Ano...**

**Me: See! Told you! Anyways. Hinata, can you say the disclaim?**

**Hinata: S-sure. A-ano, R-red Moon-Ch-chan d-does not o-own N-Naruto.**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chances**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Hinata P.O.V.)**

I could feel tears in my eye's as I looked at the scene playing before me. My boyfriend...making out...with my best friend. They still hadnt noticed that I was there. If they did, they obviously didn't care.

I wanted to scream, to yell, to throw a fit...but I couldn't. It wasnt my wya. So I ran. I ran all the way home. I ran past my yelling father, questioning where I had been. I ran past my concerned cousin. I ran past my worried sister. I ran until I reached my room, where I flung open the door and jumped on top of my bed, where I broke into sobs in my pillow.

It wasnt long before my cousin entered my room. "Hinata...What happened?" He asked with concern evident in his voice.

I tried to calm down my sob's long enough to answer. Finally, I managed to choke out some word's. "I-I w-was g-going to t-tell K-Kabuto th-that w-we were m-moving, w-when I-I f-f-found him a-and K-K-Kin m-making o-out o-o-on his c-couch." I finish, hicupping a bit at the end. My stuttering had been advanced, due to the fact that I had been crying.

I saw Neji clench his fist in anger. I knew Neji didnt like Kabuto in the first place, but I had thought that was just because I'm his little cousin. Now I could see he hated him because he knew that he was a jerk.

"That teme...I swear...I'll kill him!" Neji said venomously. After he said that, I immediately hopped up to my feet to stop him. I may hate Kabuto for what he did...but I didnt want anyone getting hurt on my account.

"N-No Neji-nii-san!" I pleaded. I saw Neji sigh as he looked down at me. I began to use '_that' _look as Neji always called it. It was really just a puppy dog pout, Hinata style.

"Okay...fine...I won't kill him."Neji sighed defeated. Under his breath I heard him add "I'll just severely injure him." I had to smile a bit. Neji was always so protective of me.

"Th-thank you N-neji-nii-san." I said with a sigh.

"You know Hinata...you should be more out-going." Neji said before he walked off.

I thought about what he said. I _was_ always thought of as a shy little mouse who needs her cousin to protect her. And _if _I _did _become more out-going, I might not get my heart broken again. Then again. After this I dont think I could trust another man. At least, not as I trusted Kabuto. Right then and there. I made the decision that would affect my life forever. I would no longer be quiet. I would no longer shy away. I would no longer back down from a fight. I would become a new Hinata Hyuuga.

**(Three month's later.)**

**(TenTen P.O.V.)**

BEEP!

BEEP!!

BEEP!!!

BE-SLAM!!!!

I groaned as I opened my eyes to face the brightness of the morning. Why had I set my alarm clock at 6:30? It couldnt be because of my part-time job. I had today off. Then why was I...my eyes widened as I realized why I was up so early. "SHOOT!!!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed, grabbed my uniform, and dashed for the shower.

It was the first day of school. Joy. We're getting a couple of newbies too. Tsunade, Naruto's grandma, is the principal of the school. She told Naruto, who told us, that we were getting two transfer students. One girl and one boy. "Feh, I bet the girl will be another Sasuke or Gaara fangirl." Those girl's are slut's. The only non-slut's/fangirl's at the school are Sakura, Temari, Ino, and I. My BFF's. My guy friends include Naruto, Lee, Shino, and Chouji.

There are four playboy's at our school. Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kiba. They are egotistical jerks, who get everything they want. Just because they're rich. The only girl's they havent been with are me and my girl's.

I ended my thought's as I got out of the shower, got changed, put my hair up in it's usual style, and went to the kitchen to fix some breakfast. Just as I finished brushing my teeth after breakfast, I heard a car honk from outside. I walked out the door, locking it behind me, and headed for the black pick-up truck.

I hopped into the back seat, and turned to find myself facing Sakura.

"Hey Tennie!" Sakura exclaimed happily. I groaned. How could anyone be so happy on the first day of torture?

"Sup Saki?" I say, trying to be semi-cheerful. Like I said. No one is supposed to be happy on the first day of school.

"Nothin much. I'm just so excited about the new School year! Maybe we'll make some new friends! That would be so awesome! Don't you think Tennie?" She was speaking so fast I had to listen to the fullest, just to catch it.

"Saki...There is nothing exciting about the new School year. It'll just be more work and less play. And, chances are, we wont make any new friends. considering the fact that most of the girl's at the school are mindless slut's who need to get a life." I said, trying to explain things to the optimistic pinkette.

"Yeah...but we'll get new kids! Maybe they will be different!' She exclaimed, still being optimistic.

Not wanting to argue I said. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Saki." With that I turned to the front where Ino and Temari were sitting. "So Tema. How were your brother's this summer?" I ask, not knowing what else to ask about.

"Why the sudden interest, Tennie?" She asked mischeviously. Everyone knew she was trying to pair me up with her bro Kankoro. I just wasnt interested.

"Nothin else to ask about." I say, in my most bored voice. I could see her face fall for a second before going back to it's origional state.

"Well...Kankoro...was Kankoro. Gaara...became even more of a play-boy." She said, disgust lacing her tone.

"Ya'know...One day I'll kill Gaara...and his little play-boy friends to." I said adding an evil laugh making my voice sound like the wicked witch of the west. My friends scooted as far away from me as possible. I simply blinked innocently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Gaara P.O.V.)**

I flipped off the person who just yelled at me to slow down. I could see him gasp at the movement. I quickly put on some more speed, and zoomed past him on my Harley Motercycle. I was on my way to the first day of school. Yay. I sighed. Why did the summer have to end. Then again, Temari was getting annoying.

I pulled up into the parking lot and cut of the motercycle. I stood up and took off my helmet. Immediately I had girl's surrounding me. So far I could see all the girl's I had been with...plus a few extra. I smirked and walked past them. They started to follow me like lost little puppies. Pathetic.

I walked into the school, and got my scheduele from the office. I looked down to see my classes.

**Gaara Sabaku's schedule for the 11th grade.**

**Hour****Teacher****Class****Room**

**1st Kurenai Home Ec. 28**

**2nd Anko Karate Dojo **

**3rd Asuma Math 15**

**4th Lunch Cafeteria**

**5th Kakashi Science 44**

**6th Shizune History 50**

**7th Ebisu English 12**

**Have a nice fundemental year!!!**

I snorted. _Fundemental_? What was wrong with this school? I headed toward the Gym. I was thankful to see Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba there. It would be boring with out them.

"Hey guy's." I said smoothly, causing many girl's to sigh and/or faint. I smirked.

"First day of school and your already showing off?" Sasuke asked smirking. I smirked back.

"Oh and _your _not?" I questioned. Sasuke just shrugged. "So what classes do you guy's have for the year?" I asked as I sat down on the bleacher's.

They each showed me they'r lists. "It seem's we have all but one class together." Shikamaru said.

"Thank you captain obvious." Kiba said sarcastically. We each had different 2nd periods. I had Karate, Sasuke had football, Shikamaru had tactics. When I looked at Kiba's I burst into fit's of uncontrollable laughter. Which was rare for me.

"What?" The guy's asked in unison crowding around to see what I was laughing at...only to start laughing themselves. On Kiba's schedule it said for 2nd period, **Cheerleading**.

"What? I hear it help's build mucsles." He said trying to snatch back the peice of paper which I held out of reach.

"I bet your just in it to see the girl's jump around in mini skirts." Sasuke said laughing.

Kiba grinned wolflishly. "You guy's know me so well." With that he made a final attempt to grab the paper. He would have succeeded, had it not been for the hand that grabbed it from behind me first.

"_Cheerleading? _Ugh! You disgust me Inuzuka!" A feminine voice said. We stopped laughing in shock. No girl had _ever _spoken to one of us like that. "So I'm guessing your just in to pick up some girl's. Am I right?" She asked angrily.

We turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair pulled up in a high pony tail, sneering in disgust at Kiba.

I was about to ask who the heck she was when I heard another female voice. "Oi! Ino! Don't tell me you've already gotten into a fight." A voice shouted from the other side of the classroom.

We turned to see three girl's. One with brown hair pulled into buns, one with pink hair, which also seemed to be the one that spoke. And one that was...MY SISTER!?

"Sooorrry!" Ino said sarcastically. "It's not my fault I get angry around perverted playboys!" She yelled back to the pinkette.

"Temari...Who are these people?" I ask curiously. The boy's looked at me in shock.

"How do you know them?" Kiba asked accusingly.

"I only know the one with four pig tails. She's my sister." I said icily.

"I didnt know you had a sister." Shikamaru said, eyeing my sister.

"We don't get along much." Temari said looking at me with cold eye's.

An arguement probally would have started, were it not for the door opening to reveal...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello, peoples! Sorry if the story was bad. I did start writing it in school. That place is not a good place to start writing. Please review!**


End file.
